The Blacks
by Hornet394
Summary: The Black family is huge. Bigger than you ever expected. Freeverses on the Blacks.
1. Bellatrix Black Lestrange

_My first attempt at freeverse, don't sue!_

She was BELLATRIX LESTRANGE

and she didn't understand

s.h.e. d.i.d. n.o.t. u.n.d.e.r.s.t.a.n.d.

(((and nobody would explain)))

why? she, a LESTRANGE

and a BLACK

could have such a _sister_

**YET, **YET, **yet, **yet...

She

(((DON'T tell anyone)))

She _admired _**Andromeda**

She _was jealous of _**Andromeda**

She _wanted to be _**Andromeda**

. . .

?Why?

?Why?Why?

?Why?Why?Why?

?WHY?

She is a BLACK and a LESTRANGE

?WHY WAS SHE JEALOUS OF A **B.L.O.O.D.****T.R.A.I.T.O.R.**?

A **T.R.A.I.T.O.R. **who married a FREAKIN

_**M U G G L E - B O R N**_

they were all **S**lytherins

Bellatrix **Andromeda** _Narcissus_

*They were sisters

they were all **S**lytherins

they were **_destined _**to become

_D E A T H_

_E A T E R S_

_SERVING **T**__**HE DARK LORD**_

_**THEIR LORD**_

_**LORD .V.O.L.D.E.M.O.R.T.**_

{{{Bellatrix Black Lestrange didn't understand}}}

[[[? she envied **Andromeda Black Tonks**]]]

_Cissy _got _Lucius Malfoy  
>^The Best of the Bunch^<br>And had _Draco Malfoy

SSSSHHHHHHEEEEEE got the BEST

But Bellatrix _didn't _envy her

**Andromeda **got **Ted Tonks  
>^MUGGLE_BORN^<br>And had **Nymphadora Tonks

Bellatrix _did _envy her

Bellatrix got Rodolphus Lestrange  
>^she didn't want him^<br>And had nothing

...

... ...

... ... ...

!What!

So she devoted herself to _**Her Lord**_

_**HER DARK LORD**_

_**L.O.R.D. V.O.L.D.E.M.O.R.T.**_

Somewhere, in the base of her

t.  
>.w<br>I.  
>.s<br>t.  
>.e<br>d.

(((It's NOT straight)))

mind, she buried the thought of **Andromeda Black Tonks**

**She burned the Black away**

**Andromeda Tonks**

**Andromeda Tonks **is NOTHING

**NOTHING AT ALL**

to Bellatrix BLACK LESTRANGE, lieutenant of Lucius Malfoy, THIRD-in command of

_**The Dark Lord**_


	2. Narcissa Black Malfoy

Narcissa Black Malfoy  
>Daughter of Cygnus Black and Druelle Rosier Black<br>Sister of Bellatrix Black Lestrange and Andromeda Black Tonks, removed  
>Wife of Lucius Malfoy<br>Mother of Draco Malfoy

The first time she saw him, her heart beated up and

down

*_You have remarkable hair* _

was the first thing he ever said to her, which made her heart flutter

In the corner of her eye she spotted Bella frowning at her

(((She could care less)))

Meda was nowhere to be seen

-consorting with her mud-blood-

Imagine her fright and relief when she found out Lucius was supposed to be married to

**A.N.D.R.O.M.E.D.A.**

*_gasp*_

_*That's why I was glaring at you that day. But now Andromeda's gone, he's yours*_

She had been jealous. Why?

why SHE was the one to be left behind?

why SHE was the one to be singled out?

Her hair

Her name

(((Bella and Meda were named after stars - Cissy wasn't)))

Even her husband had to be left to the last to be chosen

But, she got him in the end

LUCIUS MALFOY

She loved him

She did

Even when he hurt her

*_Crucio! Stupefy!*_

((_(Yes, he performed the cruciatus curse on her more than once_)))

She still loved him

Dray said she was stupid

But she didn't dare tell Bella

when she was after _**The Dark Lord**_

_**You-Know-Who**_

She loved him

She loved him, and her Draco, and Bella, even Meda

She loved the Malfoys, she did

But Narcissa missed the Black days

Where

**Bella**... _Meda_... Cissy...

were unseperable

now it was b/r/o/k/e/n/

b/r/o/k/e/n/ into tiny little shards

only her Draco could wake her up

**Draco Malfoy**

She recalled the times when she held him close, her baby

She was aware of what a _spoiled little brat _he was becoming

But she couldn't do anything but love him

^The Malfoys are good at teaching their own^

She loved him_ sosososososososososo_ much she would betray

1. Lucius

2. Bella

3. **The Dark Lord**

and help POTTER

*_For God's sake! Harry Potter!*_

But she was desperate

**.s.o**.d.e.s.p.e.r.a.t.e.

She loved her family

She herself, she wasn't a star

But her son is

(((Draco's name is a star, just as Black family tradition)))

And she would make sure her whole family is

Even those who

h/u/r/t/ her

b/r/e/a/k/ her

l/e/a/v/e/ her

b/e/t/r/a/y/ her

t/h/r/o/w/ her away

Even them


	3. Andromeda Black Tonks

Andromeda Black Tonks, removed from Black family  
>Daughter of Cygnus Black and Druelle Rosier Black<br>Sister of Bellatrix Black Lestrange and Narcissus Black Malfoy  
>Wife of Ted Tonks<br>Mother of Nymphadora Tonks Lupin

She regretted it

_(((and she admitted guilty)))_

She regretted how she broke the

f a m i l y

apart

Her sister killed her cousin

Her sister killed her daughter

Her sister betrayed her sister

Her husband killed by her sister's men

Her son-in-law killed by her sister's ally

She herself, she betrayed her sisters, her family, the **Blacks**

But

-she couldn't help it-

Because Ted *_Ted...*_

was her

A. Saviour

B. Lover

C. Husband

D. Best friend

E. Everything

True, he was her **everything**

Her flight out of the Black manor had been easy

(((_No one expected her, a Black as much as her sisters, as gorgeous as the name she beared, would flee)))_

She had been arranged to marry Lucius Malfoy, the blondy

thanks to a _overheard _conversation

-yeah, Meda was so naughty-  
>*As Bella would say<p>

She didn't like him on first sight

Cissy did, though, and she was happy to let her have him

Instead she escaped to Ted *_Ted...*_

He showed her a future, a new future

He showed her love, a new kind of love

He showed her escape, a new alternative to the prison she was in

And she DIDN'T care if he was a "_**f.i.l.t.h.y. m.u.g.g.l.e.b.o.r.n."  
><strong>*as Cissy would have said_

She honestly DIDN'T care

All she cared was she loved him, and he loved her

A kind of love she could never have with the Blacks

Nymphadora was another kind of love

**Nymphadora**... the name...

_(((It had been Bella and Cissy who had told her this name)))_

She had loved it on first sight

**Remus Lupin** was another matter

Werewolf, thirteen years older than Dora

But

Never. Mind.

as long as Dora loved him, who was she to interfere?

She wished Bella and Cissy could be with her to experience this

**Andromeda loved Ted**  
><strong>as Ted loved her<strong>  
><strong>Andromeda loved Nymphadora<strong>  
><strong>as Nymphadora loved her<strong>

Narcissus loved Lucius  
><span>but Lucius?<span>  
><span>Narcissus loved Draco<span>  
><span>but he would never understand that love<span>

_[Meda doesn't understand how Narcissus could have loved Lucius after all that he had done to her]_

_Bellatrix, she was the poorest of the three sisters_  
><em>She didn't love Rodolphus<em>  
><em>As Rodolphus didn't love her<em>  
><em>And she had no child to love<em>  
><em>or to love her<em>

Andromeda wished she could have taken Bella and Cissy away with her when she fled

To spare them from this

From this all

To spare the Blacks

from

b/r/e/a/k/i/n/g/ a p a r t


	4. Sirius Black III

Sirius Black III, disowned from Black family  
>Son of Orion Black and Walburga Black<br>Brother of Regulas Arcturus Black  
>Cousin of Bellatrix Black Lestrange, Andromeda Black Tonks, Narcissus Black Malfoy<br>Godfather of Harry Potter

_i._

So here he was again

12 Grimmauld Place

His mother stared

d  
>o<br>w  
>n<p>

at him

*_Mud-bloods! Filthy mud-bloods get out!*_

Kreacher did his best to calm her down, but after he glared at Sirius

(((The elf never ever did like him)))

If only he could turn her picture around

[Preferably with a satisfying bang]

His friends waited behind him

_*Go in, she can't bite you*_

-What about him?-

He stood in front of Walburga's yelling portrait and Kreacher

He recalled times here

When he, Sirius Black III

would apparate to James' place

Or, rather, **Prongs**

**Prongs, Padfoot, Moony, and Wormtail**

(((The traitor!)))

*_Get out of the Black residence!*_

True, the four of them were the BEST of friends

Until Wormtail b-e-t-r-a-y-e-d them

to **You-Know-Who**

Wormtail killed Prongs

Wormtail killed Lily

Wormtail killed the Marauders

To think

Wormtail was such a freaking COWARD

**C.O.W.A.R.D.**

_**-**How did he even get into Gryffindor in the first place?-_

.

The biggest regret in Sirius Black III's life

Was his failure at taking care of dear Harry

[He so fail]

*_I so fail*_

*_This is the Black residence! Don't lay your filthy hands on our things, Mud-blood!*_

(((Shut up)))

He looked up at the family tapestry

where his name was, was a gaping hole

He sighed

*sigh*

He remembered why Walburga disowned him

*_The Potter! Dating the muggle-born! And you! Why why why why didn't you get into Slytherin!*_

He had lost control, had lashed out

He didn't care if his mother H.A.T.E.D him

He didn't care if his brother D.E.S.P.I.S.E.D him

He didn't care if his father I.G.N.O.R.E.D him

What he cared

(((_What did he care about?)))_

What he cared

_(((HUh?)))_

What he cared

_(((Just say it!)))_

What he cared

_(((er...)))_

he cared for love

That love that Walburga, Orion, Regulas

had been

UNABLE

to give him

So he had fled

-in the middle of the night-

on his birthday

(((_He never got any cake, no)))_

To the Potters, of course

To Freedom

=**Is that supposed to be a birthday present=**

Now he's back

.

They say when he left for the Potters

Walburga's heart s/h/a/t/t/e/r/e/d

He had snorted

She never had a heart to start with

_ii._

Harry slept on

Oblivious

As Sirius Black III looked

d  
>o<br>w  
>n<p>

upon him

His godson

*_Hey Harry_*

Sirius whispers

Sirius looked around his surroundings in his crooked state

Sirius' fists clenched

After all these years, all these broken promises

Sirius returns to find Harry Potter, the Boy who Lived, living in **this**

**this **means a cramped space no bigger than the average attic

Sirius growls

A strand of hair falls over Harry's eyes

His peaceful, closed eyes

Sirius brushes it away

Harry turns in his sleep, muttering something about Quidditch

*_I hate beaters*_

So much like James

Sirius sighs

And leaves

As silent as the night

Becoming the **dog **he is


	5. Teddy Lupin

Teddy Remus Lupin  
>Son of Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks Lupin<br>Godson of Harry Potter

_i._

The first thing Teddy remembers in his childhood is a smile

No, two

But

-he didn't know whose were them-

(((He _sosososososo_ wanted to know)))

But his Uncle Harry couldn't tell him

*_a lot of people smiled to you when you were born, Ted*_

Aunt Ginny couldn't tell him

*_if you remember the smile, Teddy, you'll find put some day*_

[To sum it up, **no-one **could tell him who]

For that young Teddy Lupin was frustrated

He even suggested the Pensieve

(((Like it would be taken out for him)))

Which was banned down I.M.M.E.D.I.A.T.E.L.Y.

*Don't be silly, Teddy*

So Teddy was left to drone on by himself

He tried showing that

smi_le

to Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny

_-He was a metamorphus-_

But they racked their brains

and still couldn't think of who it was

So Teddy was left to drone on by himself

(((And man, he was bored)))

-But he H.A.D. to know. He simply H.A.D.T.O.K.N.O.W.-

It was not until later

when he became Head Boy in Hogwarts

[He was a Gryffindor]

Did he see himself in the Prophet

*_War Hero's son continues the legacy*_

He had cocked his head

He saw himself, in Hogsmeade, shopping for Wheezes

He had choked back a tear

when he saw **his parents**

**and the smile**

He had rushed home _immediately_

Showed Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny the photo

They stared

HARD

Uncle Harry stopped **polishing his broom**

Aunt Ginny **dropped **the plate on the ground

*_That photo... I thought it was lost. I thought their were no photos left.*_

For no reason why Uncle Harry had rushed over, and hugged Teddy tight

Teddy could feel water seeping into his robes

Aunt Ginny collasped onto the ground

Teddy was unprepared the sudden wave of emotions

He began to cry, as well

Aunt Ginny came over and hugged the both of them, the three of them a mess

(((The only sound, they could swear, was the sobs of the three adults)))

They were letting go of the

pentupemotions

which were

/B/ /R/ /E/ /A/ /K/ /I/ /N/ /G/

-t-h-r-o-u-g-h-

Uncle Harry was the first to draw away, but he clutched the paper  
>^as if it was his life^<p>

**Remus Lupin **nd **Nymphadora Tonks **were laughing in the photo, cooing at baby Teddy

So it as like this when Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron came in

*_MERLIN what's going on?_*

Teddy bursted into tears again

_ii._

Merlin you're trying to scare me?

You come up suddenly, very suddenly

And say

Daddy, why don't I have a grandfather and grandmother?

You have, I say, You have Grandfather Harry and Grandmother Ginny

They're **not **the same, you say

I mean Grandfather and Grandmother Lupin

I stop in whatever I'm doing

Why? I say, Why do you suddenly want to know?

I'm twelve, you insist, I want to know

You're not answering my question, I say

You bottom lip quiver

And I know something's wrong

Uncle Harry comes over now, a bit slower than when he was young

Blaise, he says, Zabini's grandson

The Blaise family is still trying to uphold the so-called Slytherin spirit

I snort

He said I don't have grandparents, you say

How old is Blaise? I say, disguisted.

Twelve, Uncle Harry replies

Scorp has taken him aside for a talk

But I doubt he'll change

I crouch down in front of you

And you look at me defiantly

I **H.A.V.E. **to know

Just like Tonks, Uncle Harry muses

Your head snaps towards Uncle Harry

Who?

I twist your head back to face me

You really want to know?

You nod.

Then I shall start with a smile

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>

14/12/11 - Narcissa's chapter has been edited, but it is not necessary to read it again. Thanks to Gitana del Sol for pointing out the mistake of Narcissa/Narcissus

As everyone can see I have quite abandoned the approach of freeverse in _ii. _here

This will not become a tradition

So be reassured to see more freeverses

_ii. _s simply a kind of release for my pent up thoughts, I think Teddy Lupin deserves his own story, so as his son


	6. Nymphadora Tonks Lupin

Nymphadora Tonks Lupin  
>Daughter of Ted Tonks and Andromeda Black Tonks<br>Wife of Remus Lupin  
>Mother of Teddy Lupin<p>

_i._

She guessed it was in her blood

To be rebellious

To be brave

To love without fear

And she was proud of it

She was rebellious

She was brave

_(((At least they say she was)))_

She loved without fear

Say her conceited

But she really was

**-She loved everyone in her life, didn't she-**

You're thinking, nobody could do that

But she did

She loved even her Aunts

Her Aunts which had casted her mother away

She wished she could understand what they were thinking

But she knew it was freakin

**I.M.P.O.S.S.I.B.L.E.**

_(((Inward sigh)))_

She loved her parents  
><em>^She did^<em>

She loved her husband  
><em>^Very much^<em>

She loved her son  
><em>^A lot^<em>

She loved her world

The world she had grown up in

_^And she would do anything for it^_

[Yeah, even die]

And she did

Because she was Nymphadora Tonks

Because she hated her first name

Because she was a _**Tonks**_

She was a _**Lupin**_

And she was a **_Black_**

And she would do anything for her namesake

She would guard it to the very end

And she did

_ii._

She swore it was her

She _knew_ it was her

Bellatrix Lestrange

Her own aunt

The last fleeting thought in her mind

As the curse hit her

Were her family

**Remus/Teddy/Mother**

She hoped someone would help her take care of them

_*I can't make it*_

She hoped she would not see them soon

*_Don't die*_

She hoped, if there was a heaven, let her look down at her family from there

She loved them _sosososososososososososososo_ much

much

And she could die for them

She knew, with her part in this

Teddy could live

Harry may win

Voldemort may die

Merlin, if this was a fact

Then how good it would be

_(((But it wasn't)))_

A green flash

_*I love you*_

A shriek of Avada Kedrava

_*Goodbye*_

A hideous cackle

And Nymphadora Tonks slipped away

Those who didn't know her, then, would pay attention to the woman lying on the floor

To them, she was just another survivor

A survivor that FAILED to survive

It never crossed their minds

That she was a FIGHTER

And a SURVIVOR

Because she was _**Tonks**_

She was _**Lupin**_

And she was_** Black**_

_**.  
><strong>_

Because she could die for her world

Because she did


	7. Kreacher

Kreacher  
>House-elf of Orion Black and Walburga Black<br>House-elf of Regulas Black

He had failed his master

**_*Bang*_**

He had failed his mistress

**_*Bang*_**

He had failed his family

***_Bang*_**

And now he had let the traitor of the family return with the dirty half-bloods and mudbloods

**_*Bang*_**

Defiling the great house of Black

**_*Bang*_**

He had failed hid duty as an house-elf

**_*Bang*_**

_-Get out of My house!-_

**_*Bang*_**

Then he heard a summons

And he went

It was the **blood-traitor**

The escapee from Azkaban

**^Sirius Black^**

He, like all the blood-traitors in the family

_-Get out! Scum! You Lot Do Not Deserve To Enter The House Of My Fathers!-_

Wearily, Kreacher's ex-master told him

_*Go keep the old woman company than hit your head in*_

He doesn't forget the sneer to the mutt before disappearing away

Mistress is seething

But her gaze softens down when Kreacher appears

He bows, ever the polite house-elf

_*You have served me well all the years*_

Mistress hisses

He awaits for his punishment

_*Tell me, Kreacher, should I have kept Sirius with me so many years ago? Should I?*_

He has nothing to tell.

Why?

**-You should-**

_-You shouldn't-_

**-You should-**

_-You shouldn't-_

He is conflicted

_*It's not my place to say, mistress*_

_*Oh, go away*_

And he does, back to his brooding

Truth to say

/He didn't know/

He had watched so many names come down from the family tree  
>^So many names HE had pulled down^<p>

He thought back to his true master

**[[[Regulas Black]]]**

His true true true true true master

He knew his master had done wrong

_-joining that ssssssssssnake-sssssssssssspeaker-_

Yet he had failed master just the same

While the master had saved his life

_***Bang***_

He had failed his master

_***Bang***_

And he couldn't pay that debt now

_***Bang***_

He was a bad house-elf

_***Bang***_

Bad

_***Bang***_

Bad

_***Bang***_

Bad

_***BangBangBangBang***_

house-elf

_***Bang***_

He was a bad Kreacher

He did not deserve to serve the Black name

_*Stop destroying the house Kreacher!*_

Burt he would spend his last breath

Clearing the House of Black of their

bloodtraitors\traitors\mudbloods\halfbloods\outlaws

He would clear the name of the House of Black

This was the least he could do for the House or Black

For his master and mistress

Forever


	8. Cygnus Black III

Cygnus Black III  
>Son of Pollux Black and Irma Crabbe<br>Brother of Walburga Black and Alphard, disowned  
>Husband of Druella Rosier Black<br>Father of Bellatrix Black Lestrange, Andromeda Tonks, disowned, Narcissa Black Malfoy

He didn't understand why Andy left

_(((__**His **__Andy, his beloved eldest daughter)))_

Those **F.I.L.T.H.Y.M.U.D.B.L.O.O.D.S.**

had _corrupted _her

Had drew her away from _**Him**_

And drat they had nooooooooooooo right

_*She flew away* Druella sobbed_

He didn't believe that she had ^flown^ away

He didn't believe that she would not be happy with the match He had found for His precious daughter

_(((It was _**Lucius Malfoy_,_**_ for god's sake, even if he was Cissa's age)))_

Originally He had intended for Andy to marry him

-But that doesn't matter, as long as the the Blacks are married into the Malfoys-

_[[[Cissa probably would be a better choice anyways]]]_

Bella, His sweetheart, His _everloyalandgoodandclever _Bella

She was the one who would be the best, He knew it

All he wanted was for the Blacks to continue to live

_*My baby girl's not Bella anymore!*_

_*She's crazy*_

_*She's a fanatic*_

_*She's psycho*_

Was He wrong? _*No Lord Black whatever you say is true...*_

So there

It was for the greater good

**For the Greater Good**


End file.
